


Reason to Fight

by tvaddfict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaddfict/pseuds/tvaddfict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the last couple episodes of season 2. Established Olicity relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of Arrow and a big fan of this site, so I decided to try writing a story, and here it is. I hope it's good to the standards of all th amazing writers in the site. Enjoy.
> 
> Olicity all the way

“You are going to choose, or I’ll choose for you, it’s that simple.” Slade said with a smile on his face.  
 Oliver was once again faced with an impossible choice to make and no way out of it. In front of him was Laurel and Felicity, both with terrified faces looking at him with hope, both with blades under their neck one inch away from death. “This is between you and me Slade. They don’t have anything to do with your vengeance.”  
“See boy, that’s where you’re mistaken. They are the main attraction.” He chuckled “Once again I ask, who is going to live sweet Laurel or fiery Felicity.”  
He looked at Laurel for a moment, her face for dirty and her eyes full of terror as she struggled against the man holding her. He moved his gaze to Felicity, she was afraid too. Even though she was calm he could see it in her eyes, her face stained with single tears. If this had happened one day before he wouldn’t know what to do, in fact he wouldn’t be able to choose, knowing he would have to live the rest of his life with the weight of his decision. But not now, now he knew what he had to do, and even if it killed him inside he would make the choice, because as of seven hours ago his life had changed.

 

_Back at the watchtower_   
_“I can’t do it. He’s too strong”_   
_“Oliver don’t say that. You can defeat him. I know you can.” She hated seeing him feeling defeated. This was a man who always kept fighting and she needed to remind him of it. “You are a fighter; you don’t give up just because things get hard.”_   
_“Hard? Things are beyond hard. He killed my mother; he made Thea hate me and destroyed my city!”_   
_She cautiously approached him and put a hand in his back hoping the contact would get him to snap out of it. “Doesn’t mean you give up. Fight for them. I trust you and I believe in you.”_   
_He turned, taking her hand in his and kissing it. “I don’t have the same faith in myself that you do.”_   
_His eyes soften a little; Felicity loved how he changed when he talked to her, showing her a caring Oliver Queen. “You should. You are a good man Oliver, and I love you for it.”_   
_He couldn’t help but smile. Even in the hardest of situations she knew how to make him smile, and every time she told him she loved him he couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too.” He paused and looked away. “This is why I can’t risk him coming after you as well. We have to go.”_   
_“Go? Go where?” she couldn’t believe him. “We are not running away, I am not spending the rest of my life running from a maniac.”_   
_“Then what, we stay and watch him take apart everything and everyone we know?” He knew he was yelling but couldn’t control himself._   
_“No you fight and you win.”_   
_“I have nothing else to give.” He truly felt he didn’t. His fighting spirit had left him when every door with a possible solution kept closing._   
_The tears were building up in her eyes and as much as she tried to contain them, a few of them still escaped. “Then do it for our baby.”_   
_He turned around so quickly that she almost fell. “What?”_   
_“Oh Felicity you had to go and say it just like that.” She started pacing around the room. “I know it’s like the worst timing. And I swore I would keep my mouth shut but no, I had to let it out. You know it always happens to me, when I was in high school I swore to my best friend I wouldn’t tell Tim she liked him and then I went and..”_   
_“Felicity”_   
_“What?”_   
_“Are you saying you’re pregnant?”_   
_She slowly nodded. When she found out she didn’t know how and when to tell him but this was definitely not a possibility that ever crossed her mind. “I am sorry to just blurt it out.”_   
_Oliver was stunned. He was going to be a father. He walked to her, almost running and kissed her, saying with a kiss what he couldn’t put in words._   
_Felicity was happily surprised by his reaction and allowed herself to forget the rest of their predicaments at the moment and just enjoy the kiss._   
_“How long have you known?”_   
_“Just a couple of weeks. I was late.. you know, and then I just took a test for the heck of it, so imagine my surprise when it gave me a plus sign. So I went and bought five more tests and well, here we are.”_   
_“Why didn’t you tell me then? He felt a little hurt she had kept it from him since the one person he could always trust to tell him the truth was her._   
_“I didn’t want to distract you. It’s not like the past days have been a stroll in the park. We have been pretty busy with Slade and the mirakuru soldiers.” She had felt bad keeping it from him but in reality she was still processing it herself. “ I actually wasn’t going to tell you until the whole Slade situation was over.”_   
_They were still standing one in front of the other, hands held together, processing this new change in their lives. “I am glad you told me.”_   
_“I am sorry. I know it’s another thing to worry about.”_   
_“No, it’s something to be hopeful about.” He was smiling without even realizing it. The thought of a little baby in their lives made him feel alive._   
_She almost jumped of excitement “Exactly. You have something to fight for. You need to make Starling City safe again.”_   
_He was about to answer when his phone rang. He quickly took the phone call with a curious Felicity waiting by his side. “Blood has the cure. He’s giving it to us.” There was hope after all. “I’ll take you to the foundry, get the cure, and bring it back to you.”_   
_“Things are already looking better. I’ll call Diggle and Roy to meet us there.”_   
_He brought her close for another kiss. “I love you. You have made me a very happy man Felicity Smoak.”_   
_“I love you too Oliver. Come on lets go take care of business.”_

 

He was going to be a father, and for his child he had the obligation to choose. “I choose Laurel. Let her live.” He gave Felicity a quick look hoping she understood.  
“Oh, how sweet. Saving the love of your life.” He turned towards the man holding Laurel “Bring her to me.” The man obeyed and brought Laurel to Slade. He now had both women under his control. “Are you sure kid?”  
“Yes let Laurel go.”  
“Kid, kid, kid. You never did learn the rules of the game.” Oliver looked at him confused. “You always have to be one step ahead. “ He laughed; a diabolical laugh that brought a shill to Oliver’s blood. “You see kid, I know you are trying to trick me. You tell me to let Laurel live, I take the bait kill then and let your Felicity go.”  
Realization hit Oliver. Slade knew.  
“Exactly kid. I know.” He threw Laurel once again toward his man and tightened his hold on Felicity. “I know this is the one you love. In fact I know she’s going to give you a child. Which is why I am going to kill her and your unborn child in front of you and then kill you.”  
Back at the mansion

_Slade had been monitoring the Queen mansion for a while now. Using any information he gathered to his advantage, so as Oliver Queen and his assistant entered the house he paid special attention, waiting for any detail that would benefit him._   
_“What are we doing here?”_   
_“Felicity I need you to stay here.”_   
_“Why?”_   
_“Because I need you to be safe.”_   
_He saw him holding her hands and his focus grew even more. Did he have the wrong woman?_   
_“Oliver I want to be out there with you, unsafe.”_   
_“I can’t risk it. I need you to stay here.”_   
_“But..”_   
_“No buts. Slade is out there. He told me only one more person needed to die. The woman I love.”_   
_“Oh”_   
_“He took Laurel thinking she is the woman I love. I can’t let him take you.”_   
_“Oliver I can take care of myself.”_   
_“No, listen to me.” The blonde seemed to get lost in his eyes. “You are the most important person in my life. You are the woman I love. I cannot let him get his hands on you. If I lose you I die.” He could see the woman about to protest again but the kid didn’t give her a chance. “You just gave me the greatest news, I am going to be a dad. So please if not for your safety then think of our baby.” He then saw the kid put a hand over her flat belly._   
_The blonde finally nodded, and after a brief kiss Oliver left her alone._   
_Oh what great things one learned while spying on others. He now had the upper hand on the Arrow, he would kill his woman and his unborn child._

Oliver went into panic mode, “No don’t hurt her.” He begged.  
“Oh, just how much I am enjoying this.”  
“You are going to rot in hell.” Felicity said to Slade  
“The little lady speaks. I can see why you love her. She has quite the spirit. I am really going to enjoy this.”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it.”  
Oliver heard Felicity say before her sudden movement. One moment Slade was holding her tight and the next he had released her and was kneeling over, as if losing all his strength. He ran to Felicity who stumbled getting away while never taking his eyes off Slade. “You ok?”  
She nodded. “I injected him with the cure.”  
That was all he needed to hear. He signaled her to leave and went to Slade, releasing in him in forms of punches and kicks the anger he felt inside until he was no longer fighting back and almost unconscious.  
“Kill me already.”  
Oliver wanted to, but knew he would regret it. He had changed, the arrow didn’t kill anymore. “No, you are going to pay for the rest of your life for what you have done.”  
“She’s made you soft kid.”  
“She’s made me better.

 

Twenty hours later he left Slade in an ARGUS prison, where he would rot for the rest of his life.  
“You okay?”  
He turned to look at her, her face bruised but her eyes bright and her smile big. “Couldn’t be better.” He took her hand and both started walking toward the plane where Diggle waited. “How about you? Feeling ok?”  
“Oliver Queen you are not going to be one of those men?”  
“What type?”  
“Listen I am pregnant not sick, so you will keep treating me the same way.”  
“Whatever you say.” He knew he wouldn’t treat her the same way, but he would fight those battles as they came. “I never asked you how did you know to have the cure injection with you?”  
Felicity smiled. After what had happened in the last days it felt good to smile. “I found a camera in the mansion, realized he must have been watching and took the injector I had on my purse, hid it in my clothes and waited for him to come get me.”  
“Why didn’t you call me?”  
“He was watching remember. Anyways it worked out didn’t?”  
“Never again risk yourself like that. I can’t live without you.” He brought her to him, dropped to his kneed an enveloped her in a tight hug. Taking a moment to feel her in his arms, always a constant giving him strength, he kissed her flat stomach where his child grew. “I love you Felicity.”  
“I love you.” She wanted to stay like this forever.


End file.
